


You made me nervous

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [52]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Sequel to I don't get nervous. Ever. from @Zahralravanynajafi on Wattpad





	You made me nervous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and starting to write a bit more.
> 
> Life has been kicking my ass so sorry about the slow updates
> 
> Also I was drunk while writing this so apologies

Lauren had no doubt that The Chainsmokers could produce a good album.

What she did doubt was whether or not she’d get them to finish it by their deadline.

She was listening to their latest version. It was good but it was far from done.

“Hey.”

Lauren looked up and saw Camila standing at the door. Lauren smiled and hit pause.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Lauren asked. Camila shrugged, slipping inside the room and letting the door shut quietly.

“Just thought I drop by, see how the new album is coming along.” Camila said as she crossed the room with a grin.

“They need to get their ass in gear.” Lauren grumbled. Camila walked around and leaned on Lauren’s desk.

“I’ll come down when they’re here next.” Camila said. Lauren nodded before sighing and pushing her chair back from her desk.

“God this is just… ew. Effort for a Friday.” Lauren groaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

“Why don’t you let me take you out then?” Camila suggested, Lauren cracked one eye open and glanced up at Camila.

“Where to?” Lauren asked quietly.

“There’s this little Italian place on the corner. They like me.” Camila replied with a grin. Lauren closed her eyes and sighed.

When was the last time she had a good meal? Or a drink? Or at the very least had Camila alone.

“Sure.” Lauren sighed.

“It’s a date then.” Camila said, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Lauren’s cheek.

“It is.” Lauren mused, finally opening her eyes and gazing up at Camila. Camila smiled and leaned her hand on the back of Lauren’s chair.

“It promises a night of fun too.” Camila whispered, “To relax of course.”

Lauren snorted.

“Relaxation? The way you tease? Ha yeah right.” Lauren teased.

“I didn’t hear you complaining the last time.” Camila shot back. Lauren hummed before curling her hand around Camila’s neck and tugging her forward.

Camila’s breath hitched as she felt Lauren’s lips brush against her own.

“We are at work babe.” Camila pointed out quietly, her hand moving from Lauren’s chair to her collarbone. Lauren shrugged, using her other hand to grip Camila’s hip.

“But it’s late. No one’s here.” Lauren whispered, her breath tickling Camila’s lips. She could almost feel Camila’s resolve cracking.

“Din-ah. Is here.” Camila stuttered. Lauren shrugged and placed a kiss on the tip of Camila’s nose.

“And she never bothers me.” Lauren reminded her.

It was all Camila needed to slide forward and straddle Lauren’s hips, her knees pressing into the chair on either side of Lauren.

“You are trouble.” Camila muttered before leaning down and capturing Lauren’s lips.

It was soft and hard all at once; it’d only been a couple weeks since their first date but every time they kissed it was like the first time all over again. The soft feel of Lauren’s lips working over Camila’s. The quiet sighs leaking from Lauren’s lips. The flutter of Lauren’s eyelashes against Camila’s cheeks.

It was overwhelmingly simple yet Camila couldn’t help but be drawn in.

Camila could barely help the twitch of her hips when Lauren’s hands grasped at her ass, pulling her flush against her. Nor could she help the groan that snuck out into Lauren’s mouth as her tongue curled around Camila’s.

“Yo Lauser, have ya listened to- MILA!” Dinah’s voice broke into their moment and Camila flinched back, almost falling on her ass had it not been for Lauren’s grip on her.

“Jesus Dinah.” Lauren sighed, leaning her head on the back of her chair.

“Just asking if you’re up to date on The Chainsmoker’s stuff.” Dinah said with a snicker.

“Yes I am.” Lauren replied dryly.

“Cool. Sorry for well uh… interrupting.” Dinah said with a grin.

The room was silent, the click of the door loud in the quiet space.

“She was totally listening through the vents wasn’t she?” Lauren sighed. Camila snorted and nodded, running her hand through Lauren’s hair.

“Of course. You get used to it.” Camila mused.

“Well I’ll see you tonight.” Lauren said with a squeeze to Camila’s hips.

“Right. Yes. Of course.” Camila mumbled, sliding off of Lauren’s lap and cupping Lauren’s cheek gently. “Tonight.”

\----

“You ready?” 

Lauren looked up from her laptop and grinned.

“I am. Just gimme a minute.” Lauren replied, closing her laptop and grabbing the jacket from the edge of her desk. 

The restaurant was small, cute and intimate. Exactly what Lauren needed after a long week of stressful artists.

A nice, decompressed wine, a cheesy handmade pizza, it was great.

Mix that with Camila’s hand in hers and her foot nudging her leg softly, it was perfect.

“Do you remember your interview?” Camila asked softly. Lauren startled out of her thoughts and nodded.

“Of course I do.” Lauren laughed, shaking her head and looking down at her now empty plate.

“You were nervous.” Camila mused while Lauren laughed.

“No need to remind me.” Lauren mumbled.

“And yet I was the one shaking.” Camila said with a grin. Lauren looked up through her eyelashes and blinked.

“What?”

“Oh I was terrified. I’d been low-key stalking you at party’s for months, so I knew who you were Lo. But when you walked in… damn. You were so gorgeous I forgot what I was meant to be saying.” Camila chuckled softly.

“Really?” Lauren said, her voice almost non existent.

“Mhmm,” Camila hummed, “Then you stumbled over your words and came out with some smart shit over like ten minutes. I was so into you.”

Lauren could feel the blush creeping up her neck towards the tip of her ears.

“Well uh I mean… you did ask me out at the end.” Lauren pointed out, running her hand through her hair and shaking it out.

“Because if I let you leave I’d regret it for a long ass time.” Camila said, leaning back in her chair with a smirk.

“Oh such a charmer.” Lauren said with a roll of her eyes.

“That and I wanted to hire you and I wouldn’t be able to cope seeing you every day without wanting to date you.” Camila added smugly.

“Still so charming.” Lauren laughed.

“You make me so nervous I don’t know what to do with myself.” Camila said lightly. Lauren stopped laughing and stared at Camila softly, her eyes shimmering.

“You handle it all just fine.” Lauren said gently. Camila hummed, her thumb brushing over Lauren’s knuckles.

“With that in mind will you be my girlfriend?” Camila asked, looking at Lauren with soft, serious eyes. Lauren’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

“I uh what?” Lauren stuttered.

“I mean-” Camila began.

“Yeah. Yes. I’d love to.” Lauren interrupted Camila before she could even begin to backtrack or elaborate.

Camila’s lips curled up into a grin and she brought Lauren’s hand up to her face, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand softly.

“Yeah?” Camila breathed out.

“Yes. Like so yes.” Lauren grinned. Camila nodded and gestured to the waiter.

“We’ll take our dessert to go Johnny.” Camila said, her eyes not leaving Lauren’s, noticing the eyebrow raise that responded to her request.

Johnny nodded, jotting it down before scurrying back to the kitchen.

“Two things; dessert to go? Forward Camz.” Lauren teased, to which Camila scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“You were thinking the same shut up.” Camila muttered.

“And two; we didn’t even order dessert.” Lauren pointed out. Camila smirked and shrugged.

“I told you they like me here.” Camila replied cryptically. Lauren sighed and looked at her pointedly.

“Which means?” Lauren asked impatiently as Johnny placed their bill and a box on their table.

Camila stayed silent while she paid before grabbing the box and Lauren’s hand and tugging them both up.

“I have a regular order.” Camila said with a grin. Lauren rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw.

“You bring girls here often?” Lauren asked as they stepped outside.

“Nope.” Camila said, glancing down the street before looping Lauren’s arm through her own. “So your place?”

“Uh yeah. Sure.” Lauren mumbled with a grin.

\----

“So you’re date went well I assume?” Normani asked as Lauren walked into Camila’s office the following day. Camila looked up at her and smirked.

“Mani, didn’t realise you were in first.” Lauren grumbled as she sat down next to Normani, across from Camila.

“Yep. So date? Mila wouldn’t tell me anything. The press on the other hand caught you two making out on your doorstep.” Normani said smugly.

“What I can’t kiss my girlfriend for no reason?” Lauren asked with a grin. Normani looked between Camila and Lauren with a bright grin.

The door slammed open and Dinah fell through with Ally hot on her heels.

“Y’all are official now?!” Ally screamed as Dinah high fived her and squealed. Lauren just sighed and glared at Dinah.

“DJ you are a bad influence on Allycat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Comments / requests / kudos below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
